This invention relates to an approaching-object detection system for detecting an approaching object based on images captured by an imaging device.
To reduce the casualties by traffic accidents, safety systems for preventing accidents have been developed. The safety system is activated when an accident is likely to happen; for example, there is a commercialized system that detects a moving object (such as a vehicle, a pedestrian, or a two-wheel vehicle) with a view camera mounted on the rear of a vehicle to warn the driver with an alarm when the vehicle may collide with the moving object.
Background arts of this technical field include WO 2013/046409 A.
WO 2013/046409 A discloses that: A drive assisting display device (1) provided with a rear wide-angle camera (11), an ECU (20) for displaying a rear image captured by means of the rear wide-angle camera (11), and a display (30), wherein the display control unit (25) of the ECU (20) and the display (30) display the rear image by dividing same onto a right-and-left rear screen (204) and a center rear screen (202), detect the object captured in the image on the center rear screen (202) by cross-checking the image with a predetermined pattern, detect the object captured in the image on the right-and-left rear screen (204) by analyzing the direction in which a point in the image moves as time passes and the speed by which said point moves in said time period, and display a moving object approach detection frame (210) and a pedestrian detection frame (212) which show the presence of the detected objects. As a consequence, people and such who are stopped in the vicinity of the front of the vehicle (100) are detected by means of a pattern matching method, and vehicles and such which are approaching the vehicle (100) from afar are detected by means of an optical flow method, thereby being able to notify a driver of the presence of the detected vehicles and people (Abstract).